


Intrude

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Romantic Fluff, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is sick of his marriage with Lindsey Ballato. Whenever he sees her, he imagines it's his ex-boyfriend, Frank. With his own wife, Frank's had his own domestic issues and decides he just can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I don't hate G's and Frank's real life family's and wives. I have nothing against them and I wish them the best with whatever they're doing. I simply want to write a story if this how they felt. Of course this isn't real (I kinda want it to -. be) this is just a story between Frank and Gerard I wanted to write. Yea and yea.

The house felt too quiet. My.. wife, Lindsey was currently on tour, and my daughter, Bandit was fast asleep upstairs. The emptiness was beginning to make my skin crawl, and watching When a Stranger Calls wasn't helping. 

I lied on my side on the couch as the blonde chick went to investigate the house. Typical, just like every other horror movie I've ever seen. "Bitch.. Don't go towards him.. Just get the fuck.. Oh, nope. You're dead," I mumbled to the screen as the killer stalked out and stabbed her. "Idiot."

I was so lucky I got to have some time to myself every once in a while. I mean, of course I love Bandit and the fans.. I just have a couple regrets. The biggest was Lindsey. We never talked anymore, not like I wanted to, and after leaving for tour, she just mentioned it as she walked out. In truth, I didn't want this relationship anymore, but I had to stay for Bandit. 

I was about to close my eyes, before a loud thump from upstairs startled me from the film.

Cautiously, I stood and padded towards the staircase leading to the noise. I regret watching that stupid movie now. Heavy footsteps rooted from the bedroom, so I snuck towards them without a sound.

I winced at the creaking floorboard and quickened my pace until the closed door was right in front of me. Taking a deep breath, gripped the handle and shoved the door open. 

"Gee! Relax, i-it's just me," Frank, my ex-boyfriend said, putting his hands in the air. I relaxed and felt a twinge of guilt that quickly contorted into anger. "What the Hell, Frank!? How, and why did you sneak into my house!?" I whisper-shouted so I wouldn't wake Bandit. 

Frank himself looked kind of stumped and shrugged. "I, um, wanted t-to see you?" I rolled my eyes even though I didn't mean it. "So you couldn't knock on the front door?" 

Frank's gaze flickered to the floor. "Lindsey hates me af-after the Frerard thing.. I wanted to-to surprise you."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty fuckin' surprised!" Frank winced and didn't look back up again as I waited for a reply back. 

"S-Sorry.. You don't... I-I'll go.." Frank muttered and just got past me before I turned and grabbed his wrist.

"Frank, wait." He stalled for a moment then turned, and his eyes shone bright with brimming tears. Oh God, what the fuck did I just do!? 

".. So that's what you're doing?" I sighed, trying to understand. "To like.. keep me company while she's gone?" Frank paused to glance up at me before pulling his hand away and nodding. 

"Well y-yeah.. but it's m-more than that." 

I drew my eyebrows together and sighed. "Like how?" 

Frank kept his arms firmly at his sides and answered. "I miss you, Gee." I bit my lip to squash back old memories. "I miss you too, Frank. We haven't talked in a while-" 

"No," Frank said, crossing his arms. "I miss us. I m-miss sleeping in the same bed with you, you singing to me w-when I'd have a nightmare.. Hell, I-I don't remember t-the last time we talked.." He sniffled. "I just, I g-get it. If you're happy right now and a-all, but I wanted you to know that if you're gonna kick me out now." 

Hearing all those confessions shattered my heart. Gazing into Frank's beautiful hazel eyes, I could finally face the realization that I hadn't moved on. I couldn't, when every second I woke up at night Frankie was always in my thoughts. I regret every single vow I said to my wedding with Lyn-Z. She was garbage compared to who was standing in front of me now. 

"God.. fuck I'm so sorry for hurting you like that, Frankie. I think about it too, being with you again I mean." I shuddered a breath. Both of us had to hear this. "I regret it all the time. I thought it was better that way.. but I can't move on! I only married her to forget you, but y-you can't be, Frankie. I lo-love you too much." I stuttered my last sentence before realizing what I just said. Pouring out my confessions to Frank when he just came to try and rekindle things.. I hope I'm not coming on too strong.

Frank stared wide-eyed at me, eyes glazed over with tears of happiness, or shock. I didn't know. I was about to try and rephrase my whole speech, but Frankie beat me to it with his teary-eyed smile. It made me happier than I ever remembered to see him smile so widely at me.

"So y.. you want to.." 

Frank grinned. "Of course, I m-mean every word Gee. I'm.. l-lost without you, broken. I really.. really l-love you, Gerard." 

I wiped away any tears streaming down my face quickly, unable to stop grinning. I rushed forward to hug him. Frank gasped at the impact and even flinched that he covered up with a smile and hugged me back. I didn't say anything, even if I was worried for him. 

Frank let go first and I stepped back, suddenly very self aware of my boundaries. "Oh um.." 

Frank giggled cutely. "It's okay, i-it's fine, Gee. A question.." He began, grin fading from his lips. "How are we gonna.. um.. t-tell her?" 

I blinked at Frank's stutter and had to ask. "Frankie.. does Jamia know what's goin' on and all?" 

Frank flinched and his gaze flickered to the ground. It must be a sensitive subject for him. "..Yeah. Yeah, sh-she does. I just, I-I don't wanna ta-talk about it." 

I nodded and tried to recover myself. "Okay, that's fine, Frank. Uh.. Lyn-z won't be back for a couple weeks yet. So you're kinda early unless.. uh, you don't mind staying a while? I know it's a huge If, but B misses you, I do too. And-"

"Gee." Frank looked back me and took a step closer, the heartfelt grin back on his face. "F-Fuck yeah I'll stay. I m-miss you like hell, in case you haven't been l-listening." My heart fluttered and smiled some more. Maybe, I thought, maybe this could work. It was depressing how rancid my marriage had become, but Frank will always be what I need. To me, that is.


	2. No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOILED IT  
> SOILED IT  
> SOILED IT  
> screams the Frerard shippers

"So you were just w-watching some movie?" Frank stuttered again as I led him into the living room. I'd hate to point it out and him get offended, so I just nodded. "When a Stranger Calls. It's okay, but cheesy as hell, man."

Frank smiled but it kind of froze and deflated when the scene of the killer breaking into the bathroom, where she was hiding came on. 

"Frankie? You okay?" 

Frank blinked and looked back at me with round eyes. Was I missing something? 

"Yeah.. I-I just - yeah. I'm just happy to see you." He faked a tired smile again. 

"You're lying," I stated and reached out my hand for him to take. Frank sniffled and went in for a hug, which pleasantly surprised, I hugged him back. "What's wrong, Frank? Can you tell me?" 

Frank shook his head firmly and held me in an iron grip. Of course I didn't mind, but Frank was worrying me. He had the nerve to climb in through my window, but seeing a scene from a dumb horror flick made him break down to tears. We ended up standing there for a while with me comforting Frank until he reluctantly pushed me away.

"Frank?" He just shook his head and looked down like he was building a wall around himself. "Frank, I'm not giving up. What's wrong?" 

He remained quiet up until I was giving him my best puppy dog eyes. "Gee.. please d-don't at me like that. You, you have n-no idea how bad l-life's been like t-this," he mumbled sourly.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Then tell me. I don't wanna push you away anymore. I still have feelings for you, I still love you. If it's about-about me, or-"

"No!" Frank said, running a hand loosely through his hair. "Of course not. You're e-everything to me. I'm just.." He took a shuddering breath. "J-Jamia."

"What about her?" I asked, my voice lighter than air. Frank stifled a sob and tried covering his eyes. I hated seeing him so upset. I didn't wanna prod anymore than I should, so all I could think to do was gently cup his cheek. That got his attention. Frank echoed the action and leaned into my touch. "I l-love y-you," Frank whimpered, and I was near tears too. 

"Here." I led him over to the couch, sitting us down and pausing that stupid movie. "I feel the same, Frankie." I took his hands in mine. "What's it about her that's got you so upset? If-If you still had feelings for her, you know I'd.. I'd try to understand." 

Frank shook his head wildly and scooted a little closer. I took him into my arms and let him sit in my lap with his head in my neck. That seemed to make him feel better and snuggled closer to me, the shaking less intense.

"Of c-course not. You w-want the truth?" 

I nodded. "Yes, I wanna hear everything." I placed a gentle kiss on his temple. "Whenever you're ready, Frankie." It better showed in his expression that he was slowly learning to trust me again.

"Okay.. A-A few months ago, I told her. About, h-how I felt, ya know? A-And.. she-she wasn't happy." Frank took a breath, and I kissed his jaw, hoping to ease some tension.

"She s-screamed at me when I tried to explain.. saying I l-lied to her.. I didn't wanna yell back 'cause I hated y-yelling at her, ya know?" I nodded and placed a tender kiss on his neck for him to try and calm his fidgeting. 

"I thought I f-felt for her like that, but that was b-before everything ended. I th-thought about you too much," Frank paused, I think to see what I thought of that. 

"Me too," I whispered, holding him close to me. 

"Really?" He said right after that into my neck. I nodded, shuddering. My neck was too sensitive; I was gonna completely ruin everything if I told him to stop. At least Frank didn't seem to remember that was the spot, and nodded before going on. 

"She n-never forgave me for it. W-We argued a lot until I g-got sick of it and decided to just stay f-f-for the kids." I waited for him to collect his thoughts and nodded, kissing the side of his head. 

"Well, J-Jamia wouldn't quit. I heard her c-cry sometimes and when I'd t-try to help, she'd insult me and tell me to g-go away, or.." He shook his head.

"Th-The worse happened 'bout a m-month ago.. Again, we were o-on about something, and I locked myself in the bathroom so she'd leave me alone. S-She didn't go away for a while.. and w-when she did, she didn't say anything; just slid a-a hand gun under the d-d-door and told me to d-do it.." 

I blinked and made a helpless noise deep in my throat. Frank couldn't go on anymore and shut his eyes, crying gently into my neck.

"I had my phone with me! Coulda c-called 911, you.." Frankie sobbed. 

All I could do was hold and hush him, whispering sweet words I hoped would calm him down. "Please don't cry, Frankie, please.." 

He didn't deserve to be so broken because of her. It was me that didn't try.. never even a phone call or text. If I tried to speak anymore I knew I'd throw up. 

A few minutes later, he spoke up. "'M s-sorry I never tried to c-call you or anything.." 

I pulled back, gaping at him. "No, don't you dare apologize for me. It's my fault. I never tried, I just figured after the band broke up, you-you wouldn't.. want to." I shook my head. "That's no excuse though. I wanna be there now, Frankie. I wanna wake up next to you and draw you again.." 

I kissed his dimples. "Watch dumb movies, hear you play guitar, enjoy your smiles.." I went on quietly, and before I realized how stupid it was of me, I leaned in and kissed him. I couldn't remember that only a fucking moment ago Frank was hugging me, opening up for the first time since our breakup, and I had to do that. I had no fucking right. I realized my mistake a second later and pulled away, looking down. It took a moment for Frank to react before he took my face in his hands.

In the dim light Frank's eyes looked like a forest and it was his breath I could feel on his face. He didn't look so close to crying anymore and pressed my forehead on his. "I can't believe you."

I gasped as he kissed me back, deepening it quickly. I could care less now about the dumb thing I just did and kissed back, relishing how chapped and warm Frank's lips felt against mine. I'm not sure exactly, but we kissed for a long time after that. 

I wiped away the tears on his face, pressing us closer any way I could, and caressing his hip in a way that made him shiver. 

I sighed in content for the umpteenth time, running my tongue across the spot where Frank's lip ring shoulda been. I can't believe he ever took it out; it always looked so cute on him. I did it again, and I heard Frank moan quietly from the back of his throat and felt his grip on my hair tighten. 

I pulled back, out of breath and a light, happy feeling in my chest. "I love you, Frankie, I love you so much. Just tell me what I can do to take away the pain. You don't deserve to hurt no more," I insisted, shaking my head and cradling his neck in my hand. 

Frank wiped any wetness on his face away and cupped my cheek. "Th-Then kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuvk it


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss was sloppy and as deep as possible without crossing any lines I shouldn't. 

I could feel the want in the way he kissed me, all the desperation from being apart so long. I wanted to say it, but all coherent thoughts flew out the window as Frank pressed up against me. 

I didn't think he meant to, but in the way we were already so squished together, started turning me on. I decided to follow my instincts and roll my hips, running my hands through Frank's hair and down his back to intensify the friction a little bit. Frank seemed to freeze before slowing down a little and slide his hands that were around my hips to hold my face. 

I shivered as I pulled back, both of us panting heavily. "Frankie- what'd- what was- you wanna stop?" I stammered through breaths, caressing his waist to hide just how fucking good that felt. Because Frank actually looking a little scared, shifting in my arms and holding a grip on my shirt. 

A short time passed before he looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Gee, I-I think.. I-I think I want..."

"You wanna stop?" I said for him tightened my embrace a little. "I'll stop if you want me to," I assured before he could open his mouth or tell me otherwise. 

He tightened the grip on my shirt and replied quietly. "I don't.. wanna stop." My breath hitched a little in my throat in the way blinked up at me. "Me neither." 

I felt Frankie shiver and lightly ghosted his lips over mine. Our lips were just barely touching and it sent the best of tingles down my spine. 

I cupped Frankie's cheek and began to deepen it again, this time keeping it tender just in case he wasn't sure. 

Outta nowhere he used all his weight to rut up against me, deepening the kiss and having me whimper at the same time. Fuck, just sitting on the couch and kissing him made feel higher than kissing Lyn-Z ever could. 

I completely forgot about her as I ran my tongue across Frank's lips, lingering at the spot where his lip ring shoulda been. He gasped, and I took the chance to roll our tongues together, prodding quiet, drawn out moans from both of us. 

With Frankie rutting up against me every now and again and his lips against mine, it felt natural. This felt right, I thought as I threaded my fingers through his thick black hair. I didn't realize how much I was shaking until Frankie laced my hand with his and pulled away, panting. 

"You-You're shaking," he pointed out, holding our hands up between us when he saw how confused I looked. 

"I missed you!" I exasperated. "I just can't believe how much I fucking missed you," I panted, kissing him before holding his head still and leaving wet kisses down his jawline. 

Frank gasped and whimpered, laying his head on my shoulder. I took this as consent and ran my tongue across his scorpion tattoo, taking his skin in between my teeth to suck softly. This time he moaned, moaned, and I've never heard anything that's turned me on so much.

"How far do you wanna go, Frankie?" I mumbled into his shoulder once I'd left three more hickeys down his neck. "T-Till I forget. A-About her. Just make me th-think of you. Just you." 

I moaned at his words, placing more kisses on his tender skin and leaving plenty of love bites. Frankie's mine again, I want him to be at least, and I wanted everyone to know that. 

All the kissing and biting and moaning, eventually brought us to him on top and me a moaning mess underneath him. 

Frankie pushed up my shirt and dragged his wet tongue across my navel. I gasped and gently pushed his head away, the hardest thing I had to do. "You're the one that came all the way here, I should be making you feel good." 

I gripped his hair and tried hiding how turned on I was as Frank watched me. Even with his pupils blown and sex hair, his smiles were still adorable as hell. 

"Only-O-Only if I get to return th-the favor." I nodded and switched positions with him, kissing over the marks I'd left on his neck. 

Frankie shuddered a breath and gave me more room down his neck to leave marks. I hummed over his pulse, moving on to stick my hands up his shirt. 

Frank whined and writhed under my hands; just watching and feeling his muscles tense under my cold hands.. shit. My erection was becoming painful in my pants, but that would come later, watching was my top priority now. 

I assumed he wouldn't be okay with it, so I left Frankie's shirt on and tugged his jeans down to his knees without undoing them. The bulge in his boxers was obvious. Much more so with the way Frankie would shake and push his hips up into my hand as I groped him. 

He'd gasp and buck his hips, but refuse to do anything else, as if the sounds he made when I made him feel good were bad. 

I paused and gently placed my hands over Frank's, which were balled up in the couch cushions. "Frankie, you can moan. You sound perfect- tell me if I'm making you feel good." That got him to open his eyes. 

I blinked up at him and started kissing down his tummy again, till I was nipping the skin around his boxers. 

He whined and gasped now and then, until I bit my lip and ran my tongue over the bulge. I felt Frankie's whole body jolt, gasping and finally moaning as loud as he wanted. "Yeah fuck." Frankie's voice was thick with arousal. "Please, G-God, fuck.." 

I moaned against his bare hip, the heat in my tummy flourishing at the curse. "Okay, Frankie baby, just moan for me, do-I'll do anything." I couldn't stop the words coming outta my mouth, especially since they were true; I didn't care, I wanted him to know. 

"Off, t-take them off." I heard the wrecked tone in his voice and decided I couldn't tease him anymore without ending this. And fuck, I never wanted this to end. 

I looked back at the flushed parts of his chest and the hickeys and decided to be careful with him. Frank always used to rush into anything intimate, and considering what he told me, I didn't know what coulda changed. 

I tugged down his boxers and got as much sitting room between his legs as possible. "Frankie, fuck, fuck.." I breathed as I ran my hands over his thighs where he carried a little weight. He sighed, squirming and lightly tugging my hair. "Please."

Fuck yes.

I woke up at first confused. Blinking sleep away, I realized Frank had snuggled up against me at some point during the night. I remembered last night and smiled widely as he slept on. We both still had shirts, but I wasn't wearing pants, while his were halfway up his legs. 

For being dressed so ridiculous, Frank looked absurdly more beautiful than he should. 

Then I remembered; Bandit. Shit. I untangled myself from him, another painful thing I had to do. I put on my pajama pants as quietly as I could and laid a blanket over Frank in case he got cold. 

I got B up, quickly made her breakfast, and walked her out the door before she could see Frankie's still sleeping form. I wandered back into the living room, a smile coming to my face. 

Frank was adorable, curled up and sleeping soundly on the couch, the blanket still half-draped over him. Apparently, my still presence was enough to startle him awake, as he froze up, and locked sleepy gazes with me. "G-Gee?" 

"Hi," I greeted, coming over and dropping down beside him on the couch. "Last night.." He said began, surprisingly without stuttering. Instead of finishing for him, I paused, and looked up at him expectantly. "That m-meant something, right? It wasn't.. j-just...c-cause of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Ttyl writing long MCR fic


End file.
